leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Haavardo97/Zelos, the Forgotten
|date = Unknown |health = 50 |attack = 90 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 70 |hp = N/A |mana = N/A |damage = N/A |range = N/A |armor = N/A |magicresist = N/A |attackspeed = N/A |healthregen = N/A |manaregen = N/A |speed = N/A }}Zelos, the Forgotten is a custom champion in League of Legends. He is also known as Irelia's brother long lost brother. Abilities Zelos' abilites does not have any cost but is instead regualated by the amount of Spiritual Energy he is currently in possession of. He can store up to a maximum of 200 spiritual energy, and using his abilities cost some of his current spiritual energy. The more Spiritual Energy he has the more powerful his spells will become. His autoattacks will grant a set amount of Spiritual Energy based one the level of his ability Ascended Blade (W). Additionally, Zelos will generate 1 Spiritual Energy every second. This generation is doubled while in combat. Autoattacking enemies grants stacks of Enraging Spirit, which stacks up to 10 times. Not attacking an enemy for a short duration causes Zelos to lose the stacks. Autoattacking champions grants two stacks. Each stack of Ancient Tecniques grants bonuses or enhances the effects of Zelos abilities. Additionally, for each stack of Ancient Techniques Zelos’ attack speed increases by 4%, up to a maxiumum of 40% bonus attack speed at maximum stacks. }} | }} Zelos dashes to his target, dealing magic damage equal to a flat amount plus his attack damage and applying on-hit effects. |description2 = For each stack of Ancient Techniques the cooldown of Ethereal Step decreases by second, up to a maximum of 10 seconds reduced. |leveling = plus |leveling2 = |cooldown = 16 |cost = 65 |costtype = Mana |range = 600 }} | mitigates the magic damage. * and will block the hit. |spellshield=Has no effect. }} }} Zelos' autoattacks restore a percentage of his maximum mana. |description2 = Zelos' autoattacks deals bonus magic damage equal to a flat amount plus a percentage of his maximum mana. While this is active, Zelos' autoattacks does not restore mana. For each stack of Ancient Techniques the magic damage dealt by Ascended Blade ignores 2% magic resistance. |leveling = % maximum mana}} |leveling2 = plus % current mana)}} |cooldown = 1.5 |cost = % |costtype = Mana Per Attack |range = }} | does not mitigate the magic damage. * and will block the magic damage. |video= }} }} Zelos marks and reveals all nearby enemies, slowing them by % for 4 seconds. |description2 = If Zelos autoattacks a marked enemy he consumes the mark to deal bonus true damage equal to a percentage of their maximum health and double the slow effeciency for the rest of the duration. For each stack of Ancient Techniques the range of Weakening Presence is increased by 15 units. |leveling = % enemy maximum health}} |leveling2 = |range=500 |cost= |costtype=Mana |cooldown= }} | }} For each stack of Ancient Techniques this ability costs 10% less, up to a maxiumum of 100% less. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 20% |costtype = mana }} | }} Lore Soon™ Quotes Upon selection * "I have returned!" Movement * "The path is fading." * "The truth is a lie." * "" Attacking * "Nothing but lies!" Taunt * "hi" Joke * "hi" Other Sup, Thanks for looking at my custom champion. Any comments, questions, suggestions (Lore pls) is highly appreciated and welcome ^^. Any concept art, ability icons and champion icons is also appreciated. If you have any experience writing or want to write Zelos' lore I have some keywords that may be of help, but other than that I really suck at writing such things :P . Note that I'm not demanding you to use these keywords, and it's completely (and obviously xD) optional to use them. Keywords: Zelos nearly dies on his way to Demacia. Some ancient/diving being (possibly his desiesed father) brought him back to life and told him his destiny was not fulfilled, and his journey wasn't over yet. The being granted him a blade and divine powers. He returns to Ionia and rumors tells that his sister went to the League of Legends. He goes to the League of Legends in hopes of finding and reuniting with his sister, and hopefully find any clue as to what his destiny is. Category:Custom champions